


2 AM

by WintetFive49079



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintetFive49079/pseuds/WintetFive49079
Summary: Regina is a work alcoholic, Emma hates her job and Zelena sets them up.FLUFF





	1. "Gold's internet cafe"

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually happy for real I mean it.

Emma

 

Emma wus so bored she wus stuck in this hell hole of a coffee shop for 2 more hours. Rudy had left an hour ago something about archery and her girlfriend at this pont Emma did not care, she just wanted to go home and git some sleep. Yet Gold had her here for 2 more hours. "it's 2 AM how gits coffee at 2 AM" Emma said under her breath. Just then the bell chimed letting her know she had customers Emma locked up to see the most beautiful woman ever perfect hazel eyes, red lips and the softest looking brown hair Emma wus at a loss for words (for once).

 

Regina

"Ha ha ha real muncher Ze" came Regina's sarcastic response to her sister's "joke"

"Is the Evil Queen upset"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"my ears" Zelena said as she covered her ears, yet Regina did not care she just wanted some coffee and how can blame her? She hed ben working for the last 12 hours so yes she wus going to git a coffee at 2 in the morning and yes her sister hed had to practically drag her from her desk.

"Come on Reg the coffee place is just around that corner" Zelena said pointing to the corner in front of them. "

You mean the coffee shop with the 'hot girl' that you are trying to set me up with?"

"Yep, and hot is a massive under statement." Zelena said as they turned the corner to see the sign for "Gold's internet cafe"

"I thought Internet cafes were extinct" Regine meted which drow a fit of laffer from Zelena wen she finally stops she just says

"Tell that to Gold."


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought you were going to get some meet-cute fluff? No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

"I'm sorry sir yet I can't help you sinned a waver saying that the Theme park could not be held responsible for your injuries you have no legal ground for a law suit." Regina said before hanging up the phone. 'God I need a assist' wus the most she could make her brain process at that moment. Then her she devil of a sister burst through the door talking about how she found a single, attractive and kind woman who works close by and how Regina should totally go and ask her out before some "cute red head" does. 

"What?" Was the best response Region could come up with.

"there. Is. A. Cute. Blond. How. Works. Close. To. Here. And. I. Am. Telling. You. To. Ask. Her. Out. Got it? Good. Let's go." Come her sister's response.

Regina thought about it for a few seconds before replying with a simple "not tonight" it had been a long time since she went on a date and Henry had moved out so she could. Yet she was tired and missed her bed.

"She works at a cafe. Thay have good coffee." Said Zelena. Coffee was tempting yet tomorrow was Friday so it would be a better idea to go then instead so Regina reported with

"We can go tomorrow. ok?"


End file.
